Wings of Fury/Strategies
Tips *Colo-colo and the Furies cast Drain, a dark element spell that will hurt a lot more on Darksday. Furthermore, spells and abilities of the light element, such as Cure and Charm, are weaker on Darksday. So while it is possible to do this BCNM on Darksday, you will encounter more difficulties than if you were to try it on any other day of the week. In fact, you may find it easier to defeat the bats on Lightsday when Cure and Charm are more potent, and Drain is weaker. * Destrier and Chocobo Shirt can be your friend! Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! Beastmaster Solo Guide Guide by: Zenric 04:41, 11 September 2008 (UTC) *This is best for anyone that wants all of the rewards to themselves, and let's be honest, who doesn't? *I have successfully solo'd this BCNM20 about 6 times in a row. I waited until Lightsday before doing this BCNM, since being solo you can easily choose your time, I also waited until a full moon for the last 3 runs and got 2 astral rings out of 3. *I recommend White Mage as your subjob. Make sure you have your 2 hour available. Gear You will be after alot of Charisma for this fight, I think I basically had as much as I could find, I also have all +1, it isn't necessary, I simply like to wear the best. You could easily settle for a cheaper weapon, could also go without a shield. My equipment, not all needed (I would advise getting all the Charisma gear) was as followed: *Main: Monster Signa (CHR+8) / Battleaxe +1 (I used this with the Lantern Shield once I was one-on-one with the last Bat) *Sub: Lantern Shield (When using Battleaxe +1) *Head: Noble's Ribbon (CHR+3) *Neck: Bird Whistle (CHR+3) *Ear1: Energy Earring +1 (don't really need earrings) *Ear2: Energy Earring +1 (again, you don't really need them) *Body: Garrison Tunica (CHR+1. You might not consider this worth the price, but DEX+1 isn't bad for leveling melee also) *Hands: Battle Gloves *Ring1: Hope Ring +1 (CHR+2. Hope Ring gives same CHR) *Ring2: Hope Ring +1 (CHR+2. Again, Hope Ring gives same CHR) *Back: Dhalmel Mantle +1 (you might prefer something cheaper, not really that valuable piece of equipment) *Waist: Warrior's Belt +1 (worth getting for PLD, but other than that you don't need a belt so much) *Legs: Royal Footman's Trousers *Feet: Bounding Boots (if you haven't got this or Leaping Boots, then anything will do) That is a total of CHR+19 from gear alone. It won't matter what race you are, I have done this on both my Elvaan main character and my Galka mule (my brother used to play my mule so I had loads of spare Beastman Seals). Food, Drinks and Med's Food: *Tavnazian Taco (CHR+4. I had these lying about from PLD. They give a decent amount of CHR and give you a defense boost which can be important also) Drinks: *Persikos au Lait (4 HP regen, will last for 5 minutes, so should last the entire fight.) *Yagudo Drink (2 MP refresh, will last for 3 minutes, so best to use when you start your cures.) Med's *Potion (Had with me, but I didn't use a single one in all my runs.) Strategy *I recommend using White Mage subjob. *Wait until Lightsday (and your 2 hour is available) before entering as that will help you successfully charm the bats and avoid death. **Its it not 'needed' to wait untill Lightsday, but more an ideal. (0/9 on Astral Ring drop using this strat, and I have never gone in on Lightsday. JbT 08:03, 12 January 2009 (UTC)) *Enter the BCNM20. Use Tavnazian Taco. Cast Protect. Can cast Barpoisonra and Aquaveil too if you like. *Rest to full. Use Persikos au Lait when you stand up. *Run in (Monster Signa in main) and charm a Furies. *Set the Furies to engage Colo-colo. *Use Familiar (2 hour ability) *As soon as Fight is ready to use, set the Furies to Fight the other Furies. *At this point both bats should be fighting your Furies. *Use Cure, Poisona and Yagudo Drink when necessary. *Your Furies will most likely die. So charm the other Furies and get them to Fight Colo-colo. *You will not have your 2 hour ability available so be alert for losing charm on the Furies. *You will want to kite the bats and keep retrying Charm. I waited until the Furies were recharmed before curing myself to full. *Use Dia on Colo-colo, for some damage over time and lowered defense. *Attack Colo-colo along with your Furies if Colo-colo appears to be winning. Do not take hate from the Furies. *When Colo-colo's HP starts to get low, you may want to Heel your Furies and let Colo-colo kill your Furies, so your not left with charmed Furies. (I agree with the guide up until this point. Colo-colo in my opinion is much more dangerous to keep alive. It cannot be charmed and has the ability to drain HP from you. I like to leave my Furies alive instead simply because it cannot drain you and if things take a turn for the worse, you can charm them and take a short rest to recover HP & MP. The charm doesn't last terribly long but if you are low on time then I would advise against it.) *When your Furies are dead attack Colo-colo, curing yourself when necessary. Have fun. I actually found the fight quite easy. Was enjoyable too. Alternate Strategy(s) *On 2 occasions I have done the above strategy (Same gear), but totally forgot to use the 2 hr. The first Charm lasted long enough for that pet to almost die before loosing its Charm. Thats when I realized I hadn't used my 2hr, so I just recharmed that pet and killed it off, and finished the rest of the strat, without the use of the 2hr. So, it is possible without 2hring, in the above gear. JbT 08:12, 12 January 2009 (UTC) **I have then also now tested this. Purposely not using the 2hr in the above original method. and it worked just as good, taking 10 mins to complete. So Iam now 3/3 on times when I didnt use the 2hr. JbT 15:25, 12 January 2009 (UTC) **Attempted on Firesday, had all CHR gear except Garrison Tunica, Mithra character. Performing this BC without your 2hr relies entirely on the luck of having your charms stick. I had three charms miss after the first wore, and just couldn't keep my HP up while running from all three bats. It's not impossible with skill, but it's not as reliable. --Linoth 13:36, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Beastmaster + Beastmaster + White Mage A popular choice, and for good reason. Sub jobs are up to the players, although having at least one Beastmaster sub Warrior would be a good idea. Experienced Beastmasters can complete this strategy without a White Mage. Strategy: *One Beastmaster attempts to Charm one of the Furies, while the other attacks the second Furies. *Once the Furies are successfully Charmed, that Beastmaster uses Familiar, his two-hour ability. *The Beastmaster then sends the charmed Furies to attack Colo-colo. *Both Beastmasters now converge on the uncharmed Furies and beat it to death, while the White Mage heals. *Once the uncharmed Furies are dead, the party waits for Colo-colo to kill the charmed Furies. *The party then converges on and kills the now weakened Colo-colo. Strategy Pros: *Bats are weak to Light, so Charm is more effective against them than against other mobs. *Two Beastmasters means one is on hand to backup Charm if necessary. *Two Beastmasters allow you to attempt this BCNM twice in a row without much rest. *At level 20, Beastmasters get Bird Killer. Strategy Cons: *The fight can quickly get out of hand if Charm consecutively fails (see above warnings about Darksday) *This strategy relies heavily on the availability of the Beastmaster's two-hour ability, Familiar. Making this Strategy Better: *Any +Charisma gear you can obtain will increase your chances of successfully Charming the Furies. Alternative Strategy: *Both Beastmasters charm a set of Furies and set them to attack Colo-colo, recharm as necessary. *Once Colo-colo dies, the Furies with less HP is set to attack the one with more. *Finally, when there's one set of Furies left, all persons (even the White Mage, make sure he has a Hammer) converge on the remaining mob. If HP starts to fall too low, Beastmasters attempt to Charm while the party tries to heal. Strategy Pros: *Similar to the above, but does not rely on the use of Familiar and therefore can be repeated in succession more than twice. Strategy Cons: *Similar to the above. Making this Strategy Better: *Three Beastmasters as opposed to two may help in case a charm fails to stick. Dragoon + Dragoon + Dragoon I have tried this one, and it is very exciting, if very dangerous. My friends and I have done this BCNM over 12 times with this combo, and now rarely have anyone is KO'd. ~~Chrisjander For this all of the Dragoons sub Red Mage. Alternatively, dragoons can use WHM, BLM or BLU as their sub. When mixing subs, make sure to maximize buffing potential and use low cost/fast cast time spells to trigger Healing Breath. All Dragoons also must use their wyverns (this should be obvious to all you Dragoon players out there). Two-hour abilities are not necessary. Strategy: *All Dragoons must bring a Juice of some sort (I very highly recommend Melon Juice as the fight doesn't last long enough to warrant Yagudo Drink), and having a milk product of sorts will increase survivability (I recommend Pear au Lait) *Enter the fight, buff up (Protect and Barpoison), eat food, and rest. For food I recommend Jack-o'-Lanterns. You can drink your Pear au Lait now, if you brought any, as it will easily last the entire fight. *Each Dragoon casts Paralyze on a separate bat. *All Dragoons now engage the same Furies and use Jump. *Whenever any Dragoon gets to 1/3 HP or less, all of you cast Barstone or Barwater to trigger Healing Breath II (approx. 60hp Cure from wyvern at level 20). If timed correctly, all three wyverns will cast it on the same person, healing them back to full. Not bad for 6mp each, eh? *Once you start casting spells, you'll want to use your juice, as you'll be casting Barspells in very quick succession to keep yourself and your teammates alive. *Once the Furies are dead, all of you engage the other Furies. Once it was thought Colo-colo was the priority because of Poisonga. Later it was discovered that double Jetstream or Turbulence is much more dangerous, so the Furies are killed first. *By this time you should have Jump back by now, so Jump as the oportunity presents itself. *It should be easy at this point to kill the the second Furies, at which point Colo-colo should be a piece of cake. Strategy Pros: *Bats (like all Birds) are weak to piercing weapons. Three meleers with lances should do the trick nicely. *Dragoon/mage is very good at keeping himself alive, hovering around 1/3 hp. *Even if one member is KO'd, the fight is not lost. *Fights usually average 4-5 minutes. Strategy Cons: *It is quite possible to get unlucky and have one person Jetstreamed at the wrong time (the beginning of the fight). If this happens when Colo-colo is still alive, the outcome may be bleak. *You will need to practice this strategy to avoid dying, as it requires coordination and good casting reflexes Making this Strategy Better: *Melon Juice and Pear au Lait are perfect for this fight. The juice is necessary, the milk is not. *Any armor or food that gives +HP is useful, as it raises the trigger for Healing Breath. *If you get a Platoon Lance while doing this BCNM, you should keep it, as its one of the best weapons you (as a Dragoon) can use at level 20. The other is a Fuscina. *Jack-o'-Lanterns are a good food because its relatively cheap and lasts for three hours (good for doing Wings of Fury multiple times). Alternatively you could use other +Accuracy or +Attack foods (Sushi or Rice Dumplings) or +HP foods (Turtle Soup or Pasta). *Having someone with high cooking offsets the costs of obtaining juice and foods. Beastmaster + Beastmaster + Summoner Not the best choice, but a nice combination. Strategy: * Summoner calls Carbuncle and Avatar engages Colo-colo. * Beastmasters attempt to Charm the Furies. * Once one of the Furies is successfully Charmed and attacking Colo-Colo, Release Carbuncle. * Beastmasters order Furies to attack Colo-colo; Summoner heals HP and rests MP * When Furies become uncharmed, re-charm them, and sic on Colo-colo, while Summoner heals. * Once Colo-colo is defeated, Charm one of the Furies to attack the other, while Beastmasters rest, Summoner heals if needed. * After one of the Furies are left, Beastmasters can engage it, or Summoner can use Astral Flow and an Avatar's Blood Pact. Strategy Pros: * Carbuncle gives Beastmasters time to charm the Furies. *Beastmasters can back-up heal, giving the Summoner more time if they need to rest. Strategy Cons: * You can be defeated if Charm fails very often. * This strategy relies on the Charm rate as well as Summoner's healing abilities after using an Avatar. Making this Strategy Better: *Any +Charisma gear you can obtain will increase your chances of successfully Charming the Furies. *If the Summoner is high enough level (or has a job at high enough level) to obtain Carbuncle Mitts, this will alleviate most MP problems. Beastmaster + Beastmaster This fight can be done with 2 Beastmasters, though at least one should sub White Mage. Strategy: * Beastmasters enter the BCNM, one will cast protectra and rest. * Each Beastmaster will use a Pamama au Lait and charm a set of Furies. * One of the Beastmasters uses Familiar (2-hour ability). Familiar is not required, but is extremely helpful. It keeps one set of Furies charmed the entire fight and makes them stronger in order to weaken the other set of Furies at the end of the fight. * Both Beastmasters sick their set of Furies on Colo-colo. * When Furies become uncharmed, re-charm them, and sic on Colo-colo. Only one Beastmaster will have this problem. The Beastmaster with Familiar on may need to use Reward to aid his Furies. * Once Colo-colo is defeated, Charm one of the Furies to attack the other, while Beastmasters rest. * Ideally the Familiar Furies will take a good amount of health from the regularly charmed Furies. Eventually the regularly charmed Furies will defeat the Familiar Furies. * When the charm wears off the Furies, both Beastmasters attack and defeat the final set of bats. * Note: If for some reason your Familiar Furies defeats the regularly Charmed Furies, the Beastmaster may then log out to uncharm his pet. This is imperative because Familiar lasts 30 minutes and this is only a 15 minute fight. The other Beastmaster may then continue to kill the remaining bats. Strategy Pros: * Splitting the treasure two ways instead of three. Strategy Cons: * You can be defeated if Charm fails very often. * This strategy relies on the Charm rate and often a 2 hour ability which limits the number of runs the Beastmasters can make in a given time. Making this Strategy Better: *Any +Charisma gear you can obtain will increase your chances of successfully Charming the Furies. * Pamama au Lait are very useful in regenerating lost HP from failed charms without drawing excess aggression from the bats. Beastmaster Solo Strategy This fight can also be solod by a BST/WHM of moderate ability. I have successfully defeated this solo 13 times. I have never defeated it in a party of 2 or 3 members (The reason I started to do it solo). --Daniel 09:03, 3 July 2006 (PDT) Preperation: *Any and all +CHR gear available for this level. You will make a minimum of 2-3 charms, so anything you can get your hands on. The first 5 times I did this I did not have a Monster Signa, so although it's not required, I do recommend it. *I recommend around 7 Hi-Potions. Take 10 to be safe. *Tavnazian Taco (Def Boost) or Tuna Sushi (Chr Boost) *1xPet Food Zeta *Optional: 1xYag drink *Optional: VIT+ Gear. Chances are you'll fail a charm or 2, so if you want, take some VIT Rings etc to help your tanking abilities. Strategy: *Enter the arena, use your Taco/Sushi and Yag Drink and buff up. *Charm a Fury (Either will do) :*Should Charm fail, Switch to VIT gear (If you have it) and Stand Still. Do not run around as this will cause the bats to cast dangerous spells (Drain) more frequently. Use Hi-Potions / Cure as required, and keep trying to charm. *Once charm has landed, use Familiar then set it onto Colo-Colo. *Wait for Fight recast, then set your bat on the other Fury. *Your bat will now be fighting both bats. Run as far away as possible, and start Curing/Poisona yourself. Save your Hi-Potions for when your tanking as Cure gets interrupted. *When your bat reaches 20% HP, run closer to him and use the Pet Food Zeta. *Continue Resting. *When your bat is KO'd, you need to charm the other Fury, and set it on Colo-Colo. It's the same as before-- if charm fails, stand still and use hi-potions as needed. *At this point, you can choose to help your pet, recharming if needed. Personally I take the chance to run out of range and rest some more. When my pet uncharms, I recharm it one last time, then help it attack Colo-Colo. *When either your pet or Colo-Colo is dead, finish the fight Curing when required. Strategy Pros: * No treasure splitting required * A lot of fun. Strategy Cons: * Not the cheapest option, as you need a few Hi-Potions. * The riskiest setup available. Beastmaster + Blue Mage + White Mage In this strategy the Blue Mage will take a small beating since he will have 2 mobs on him, but due to Auto-Regen and the White Mage, he will be fine. Also for this stratagy the Beastmaster and Blue Mage both had sub job Ninja. Strategy: * Enter the ring and buff up and use your food (food is listed below). * Once each player is full on HP and MP, the Blue Mage will cast Cocoon and attack the one of the two Furie's (I recasted Bludgeon on the Furie I attacked, and I was getting damages of 90-110). * While the Blue Mage is busy, the Beastmaster will try to charm the second Furie and set that on the Colo-colo. * If the Beastmaster fails to charm, kite the Furie untill he can land a successful Charm, and once he has done that set the Furie on the Colo-Colo and attack the same Furie that the Blue Mage is attacking. * When the first Furie is dead, the Blue Mage will then start to attack the Colo-colo with the Beastermaster and the charmed Furie, the Blue Mage should use the Yaguado drink and Hi-Ether at this point and Hi-Potion (Optional). * After the Colo-colo is dead, rest and gather up HP and MP (The charmed Furie might un-charm during the fight between the Colo-colo, if so re-charm it, the White Mage will cure any damage dealt). * Once you have gained enough MP the Blue Mage and the Beastmaster will attack the last Furie, and by this time you should have enough TP for a skillchain, if so try and do Fusion and the White Mage can Magic Burst with Banish, if you cannot do Fusion find another Skillchain you can do, I found the skillhcain helped alot to kill it. * Once the last bat is dead, go claim your drops. Food: * The Blue Mage used Sole Sushi for extra STR and DEX and the 15% Accuracy Bonus, also carry Yaguado drinks and Hi-Ether for MP(Hi-Potion's are also good but not essential, they just make it easier on the White Mage or incase there is a slip up). * The Beastmaster used Tuna Suhsi for extra CHR and also the 15% Accuracy Bonus, also carry Hi-Potion's as kiting will hurt, and so the White Mage can focus on the Blue Mage's health. * The White Mage used Apple Pie for the extra MP boost, also Yaguado drinks to replenish MP (Any MP boosting food can be used) Strategy Pros: * The Blue Mage can easily kill the bats. * The Beastmaster doesnt have to land the charm to win the fight, the charm just helps out alot Strategy Cons: * This strategy does rely on MP replenishing food. * One Beastmaster makes it less likely landing the charm, which can make it difficult for the White Mage, but it is still possible to win without it. Making this Strategy Better: * The Beastmaster having CHR+ Gear. Blue Mage + Blue Mage + Blue Mage A very easy way to win this BCNM by having two Blue Mages sub Warrior and one sub White Mage. Strategy: *Before entering the arena, make sure the following spells are set: Healing Breeze & Sheep Song (for Auto Regen and for healing/sleeping purposes), Cocoon, and Bludgeon. *Each BLU will be required to cast Sheep Song. It is important to set an order as to who goes first. Our order was /WHM and then followed up by primary voker, and finally secondary provoker. *After setting a sleeping order, enter the arena and buff up with Protectra and Cocoon. *Primary voker enters and has all the bats focus on them. *Begin Sheep Song order (Azure Lore optional) and have the BLU/WHM cast Healing Breeze as necessary. *Kill Furies first and then work on the Colo-Colo. Furies will be the hardest part of the battle, so it is important to make sure people are able to heal themselves or others using Healing Breeze. *Because there aren't many spells that are available or of use at this level, Bludgeon will most likely be your source of damage. *Finish the BCNM and claim your reward! Food: *Yagudo Drinks *Meat Mithkabob (primary voker) *Sheep Jerky *Meat Jerky Strategy Pros: *BST nor DRG is necessary, and three BLU are able to rip through the Bats without too much worry. *Although two BLU have subbed WAR, it is still possible for them to use Healing Breeze as necessary. *In total, the BLU/WARs used two Hi-Potions each and the BLU/WHM used 1 Hi-Ether. *Besides the meat dishes and Yagudo Drink, we did not consume any other food. Strategy Cons: *One of the BLU/WAR came close to dying (40 HP) at the start of the battle. He was very fast at using his Hi-Potion, but it could have easily turned ugly if the bats were not slept as he used it. Puppetmaster Strategy This can be done with ease with 2-3 Pup/war. One or two of them could use Valoredge or Sharpshot, while the 3rd uses Soulsoother to cure the others. Or it can be done with 2 Soulsoother and 1 Valoredge / Sharpshot. Basically, the Pups each pick a bat as their target, making the BCNM sort of like ODS in a way, get them, solo your own bat, bring some Automaton oils incase you decide to let 2 Valoredges tank the main bat while everyone else beats down on the others. Remember Shock Absorber if you go with that method and Strobe for voke. Paladin + Monk + Monk This is a very simple and quick way of doing this BCNM. Basicly get the paladin to provoke the colo-cobo and attack it(and just stay alive and keep your HP up till the monks are done, this part is about keep the colo-cobo away from the monks not dealing damage, use potions and hi potions if you have to just bring along 2-3 of each, and monks should also bring some hi-potion just incase the paladin dies and they have to tank). all three will go to attact the paladin. then get the monks to attack their own furies and use their 2 hour. this will kill both of the furies very quickly then once they are dead have the monks finish of the colo-cobo with the paladin. easily done within 4-6 mins Strategy Pros: *Very simple plan, and utilizes non-pet jobs. Strategy Cons: *Relies on medicines instead of MP for healing. *Requires the use of 2hrs to complete, so you can only do this once in a two hour span. Other Strategies The combinations listed here have worked, but details are either self explanatory or combinations of above strategies. *'Beastmaster + Dragoon + Dragoon' *'Summoner + Dragoon + Dragoon' *'Summoner + Summoner + Summoner' *'Beastmaster + White Mage + Ranger' *'Paladin + Beastmaster + Beastmaster' *'Ninja + Beastmaster + Summoner' *'Dragoon + Dark Knight + Monk' *'Dragoon + Dragoon + Monk' *'Beastmaster + Paladin + Blue Mage' *'Beastmaster + Red Mage' *'Beastmaster + Dragoon' *'Beastmaster + Dancer' Items: Potion+3 X 9 Dalcures wing BST charms the Furries make it fight colo-colo And the Dancer does and Melee's the other Furrie with The bst Staying well away from colo colo NOTE *Strangely enough, if for some reason your party leader is running on lack of sleep and enters the BCNM without you in their party, you CAN trade items (such as potions) through the fence. Fascinating. *^Lawlz *I smiled at this. Category:Strategies MNK MNK First of all, all MNKs should stack up on as much EVA gear as possible. I.E: Light solea Emperor/Empress hairpin. For food id sudjest Jack-O-laterns +10 ACC and EVA. The stradagie for this BCNM is all MNKs solo a bat using dodge+Hundred fists. NOTE:Its highly unneeded to bring potions, or any meds if experianced, but for more unexperianced players, it may be wise to bring some regen drinks. All MNKs /whm helps highly tho for protect. Enter the BCNM buff rest mp pop a regen drink pick a bat (one each) dodge and hundred fists use food and own. Very easy. MOST IMPORTANT: Have fun and get drops =D. ~Valokk of Carbuncle DRG DNC Won several times with this lineup, no losses. BLU/WHM recommended. Suggested spells: Metallic Body, Bludgeon, Pollen, Healing Breeze, Sheep Song, Sprout Smack, Feather Storm. BLU buffs up with Metallic Body, Protect, and Aquaveil, rushes forward, and uses Sheep Song. DRG and DNC attack whichever bat is not slept (or if all 3 are slept, focus on one Furies). Recast Sheep Song as often as possible to keep bats slept, and eliminate them one at a time. The Furies have less HP, so it is recommended to defeat them first. BLU can heal with Healing Breeze & Pollen, DNC can use Curing Waltz, and DRG/RDM is recommended for additional cures. ~Alros of Bahamut